He's Gone
by A Little Pinch of Amourshiping
Summary: A Minecraft Diaries fanfic. Lilith has always wondered who her father was, but never knew. Could asking Katelyn be her chance to discover her Father's past? One-shot. Complete.


My name is Lilith. Which is what my father called me. Or in other words, named me.

My middle name is Garnet. Another name that my father gave me.

My last name, well, that was there before. I am all parts of him, like my Mom tells me, Katelyn, mostly everyone. I was so little when he went missing, Mom was in a depression, and still is to this day, but it has been lightened. A ton. She just can't look at anything that reminds her of Father, especially that handkerchief, and mostly me. She still loves me, like always, but has developed some ignorance towards me, especially when she's in one of her moods, which isn't that often.

Still, I barely know nothing about him, it makes me wonder who my Father is. I don't dare ask my Mother anything about him, she'll burst into tears at the sound of the name. What is my Father's name anyway? I always wondered, but always kept my mouth shut. Does Katelyn know? I'm pretty sure. I'm going to ask her

The door of Katelyn's cottage is so close to me, I really need to knock on it. I just have to knock. I just have to knock. Simple, am I correct?

I can't do it. I'm thinking about all the fears that my Father might be. Was he a felony, was he a hero? Was he actually my Father?

Yes, I did it! I finally knocked on the door. My hand lowered as I heard footsteps coming near. I put on a smile, as I saw Katelyn stand near me as she opened the door.

"Hello, Lilith!" Katelyn greets, "What brings you here?"

I now stop. It seems rude to just come up to someone's door to ask about something that no one dares to talk about.

"Er, I don't mean to be rude," I'm saying, "But can I ask you about my Father?"

Katelyn's face has turned serious, and she's ushering me inside. What was talking about my Father making her Katelyn so tense?

"Listen, Lilith, no one has talked about your Father for more than nine years. Almost a decade. So why bring it up again?"

"I don't know!" I'm confessing, "I know so little about him, and I want to learn more. Please just tell me everything of what I want to know."

I'm giving her my 'Puppy Dog' eyes, and I hope she gives in to them. I'm correct now. Katelyn is sighing and motioning me towards the sofa. I'm sitting on it, and I am ready to know who my Father really was.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Katelyn asks me.

I'm thinking, you know, what was he like mostly?

"What was my Father mostly like?"

"He… he was… very quiet…. most of the time. When we found you, th-"

"Wait, found me?" I'm interrupting. What does 'found me' mean in those terms? "What does this mean?"

Katelyn is sighing, this isn't good.

"What if I told you that you were adopted? Aphmau is not your real Mother, your Father isn't really your father? They weren't your birth parents?"

I really couldn't care less. Mom is great, and treats me like her own daughter. So, pfft!

"Meh. I don't care." I respond, and Katelyn smiles.

"Okay, then that's out of the way."

"Now, go on." I rush.

"Okay, okay. Your father…."

This information is incredible, yet sad. He died, so, I'll never see him again, or, um, never. He wrote a note to my Mom, stating what he did. That was how Mom's grief was lightened, hopefully we get her completely out of it.

But one thing, just keeps on repeating itself, like it's on a redundant rollercoaster ride.

'Dad is gone. Dad is gone. Dad is gone.'

I'm blinking back tears and succeed. I'm not going to cry in front of Katelyn.

"Thank you, Katelyn." I thank my Mom's friend, instead of crying. "May Irene bless you."

Katelyn giggled. "Your welcome, Lileth."

I begin to get up from the room and walk to the door. I'm putting my hand on the knob, but..

"Wait!" I say, and I'm facing Katelyn a a distance. "I have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"What was my father's name?"

Katelyn had a sly smile, "I knew you were going to ask that."

"Hmph. Then I guess you're a mind reader. Now please, tell me." I joked.

"His name was Aaron."


End file.
